Family Feud
by Eko47
Summary: Mike and Johnny take a road trip and meet up with the modern day Hatfield's and McCoy's. I'm new to writing fan fictions, so please read, review, and feel free to cc. Thank you! Rating to be safe as there are guns involved, no bad language.


Hi everyone. This is my first fan fiction. I don't know how good it is but it was fun writing it. Any cc is welcome, but please be sweet :) I don't know lots of medical terms and stuff, so I just do what I can. This is a story with the characters out of their normal work environment, which are always my favorite stories, though obviously there are references back to it or flashbacks. I do have another story I'm working on, so please let me know what you think about this one. I'll have another note at the bottom to explain certain aspects of the story, but I don't want to spoil anything.

and of course, I own no one, just having fun. I take that back. I own all the unrecognizable characters. Please enjoy!

"Ok! Ok! Stop the car. Pull over."

"Fine! Fine" Johnny exclaimed slamming on the brakes so hard that Mike had to throw his hand up and brace himself against the dash.

"We're lost." Mike said, forcing his voice to be calmer this time.

"Well, only a little." Johnny countered.

"Lost is lost!" Mike said, exasperated. "If you weren't such a cheapskate and had just bought the map, we wouldn't be here right now."

"I didn't see you offering to buy it either!"

"You were the one driving, you said you could get us there without it!"

"Alright, do you want me to drive 70 miles back the way we came and buy the map?" Johnny asked.

"No." Mike took a deep breath to calm his irritation. "Just... I'm sure we'll hit another town eventually. Just keep goin' "

"Ok! Ok, I will." Johnny said, pulling back out onto the highway. "You know, if you want to be technical, it's your fault we're out here in the first place. I mean, I didn't think I'd ever see the day when you would act on impulse. And besides, what's got you so freaked out? I mean, we're just lost."

Mike rolled his eyes and gazed out at the open highway ahead of them.

"First off, I'm not freaked, I just hate being lost is all. And I didn't act on impulse, Johnny. Will saved my life back in my boot year in the department and I owed him a favor. Or as he likes to remind me, a favor whenever he needs one."

"And you do it. Every time. Why?"

"Because I do owe it to him and he is actually a really great guy. I don't mind helping him out every now and again."

Johnny snickered, "so you are driving over three hundred miles, dragging me along with you. Did you tell him you broke your wrist last week? I hope he isn't wanting you to do anything that'll mean you gotta use your right arm."

Mike didn't bother responding. He just shifted to a more comfortable position and watched the scenery pass. Which was actually just trees. Trees as far as the eye could see.

When Will had called him up and said he was in need of assistance of some kind that he 'didn't want to divulge over the phone' he had agreed to come out after his next shift. Only on his next shift he broke his right wrist when he had tried to stop a guy from running into a burning building after his daughter...

"Hey, it's ok. They're gonna get your daughter. Come sit on the running board." Everything looked ok, the guy seemed calmer. He didn't sit, but he waited watching the fire. It wasn't until a moment later when Mike heard the man step up behind him that he shifted his attention from the engine back to the dad, just in time to see a crowbar swinging at his head. Instinct forced his right arm up in front of his face and his wrist took the full impact. He staggered backward in pain and then, seeing the man running full tilt toward the house, he remembered his job and took off after him. The fact that he caught up to, and tackled the guy was surprising since he had such a head start, but the guy instantly fought back. After only a few seconds the police ran up and pulled them apart from where he was quickly overpowering the engineer. They had gotten the girl safe, and the guy later apologized for what he'd done. But it still meant time off and no driving for at least six weeks. Which meant talking Johnny into driving him across country to do something he didn't really want to do. It was the pits. His right arm was also in a sling, thanks to Johnny insisting that he do what Dixie had ordered.

"You know," Mike broke the silence. "I never ended up in the hospital once since I've been in the fire department, and then a nothing like this happens and I'm out for like six weeks. I mean really, you guys were in a burning building. Not a scratch. And me, I'm out there by the engine, doin' my job, minding my own business..."

"And a psycho jumps you. Yeah, Mike, I know. But really, big guy, I never knew you to rant before about anything. I think you've been hanging around me to long."

Mike raised an eyebrow, "yeah, probably. Uh! Johnny!" Johnny whipped his head back around to look at the road and saw what Mike was pointing at. He hit the brakes again and came to a stop.

"What in the world?! Is this somebody's idea of a garage sale?"

The road was entirely blocked by barrels, chairs, crates, tables, and boxes.

"Uhm Johnny. I don't think they're selling." Mike pointed as four men climbed over the barrier and started heading toward them. Each was carrying a shotgun. Not quite pointed at them, but not really pointing away either. "Stay in the Land Rover, I'm gonna find out what's going on." Mike said. He yanked the sling off his arm and tossed it onto the floorboards. Johnny opened his door, "no way man, if reason doesn't work, your gonna need some help." Johnny said. They were out of time for discussion as the men were almost to the Land Rover.

"Just hold it right there. Keep your hands where we can see them." The man at the front said. Now the shotguns really were pointing at them. Mike and Johnny kept there hands away from the bodies and Mike stepped forward.

"I'm not sure what's going on here. But we're kinda lost, would you mind..."

"Shut up! And I said not to move. Boys, come check and see if they're armed."

Johnny glanced at Mike as the two guys started patting them down.

"Good job Stoker. I like how you were able to find out what was going on." Johnny snapped sarcastically. Swinging around suddenly, he clipped the guy behind him in the chin with his fist. He dropped like a sack of potatoes. And Johnny dove at the guy holding his shotgun on them. Of course, he had forgotten that Mike wasn't up to par for a fist fight, but, never one to let his friends do all the work, Mike jumped in with a will, and plowed into the guy behind him. The leader stepped up and grabbed Mike by the wrist and easily tossed him sideways off of his man. He stepped over and held the shotgun inches away from his chest and called out, "if you don't wanna see anything happen to your friend here, I suggest you get off my boy and come sit down."

Johnny slowly released the guy and stood up. Mike was holding his wrist gingerly and looked like all the fight was out of him for the moment, so Johnny came and sat down next to him.

The three guys got up off the ground, wincing and rubbing at there bruised and bloodied jaws and noses.

"Sons! Tie them up, come on, we don't have all day." The older man snapped.

The boys quickly grabbed some rope from their pickup truck which was just on the other side of the barrier and headed over.

"Hey! Can't you see he's hurt? Leave him alone!" Johnny said angrily as they flipped Mike onto his stomach and tied his wrists behind his back.

"Shut up!" The older boy snarled yanking Johnny around and tying his wrists. They pulled them to their feet and pushed them towards the barrier.

"I can't believe you boys. Especially you Ben," the father said. "Letting these two get the drop on three of you. And one with a broken wing. I expected more of you boys."

"I'm sorry pa, but I didn't really expect them to fight back." Ben said, helping Johnny to climb onto the barrier. He jumped down and landed on the other side.

Mike tossed his head to sling his hair back away from his forehead. "So what is going on here? Are you always this unfriendly to folk traveling this road?" He asked.

"We'll do whatever it takes to protect our property and our family." The father snapped.

On the other side of the barrier, they could see a tiny town set up. It had a Main Street and that was about all. They could see a convenience store, a rundown looking motel, and a diner at the far end. Other than about six or eight houses that was all there was to it. As they were marched down the street they saw a group huddled in front of the motel. About five men and twelve women and children where gathered watching them. The men were all holding shotguns, and two of the women were as well.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Johnny muttered softly. Mike didn't respond.

The men pushed them inside the building and headed down the hall, opening the last door on the right.

"Get in!" The father said, giving Mike a shove towards the interior.

"Now hang on! This is kidnapping!" Johnny yelled, panic rising in his chest. "You can't hold us against our will. You haven't even told us what's going on!" The dad shoved Johnny backwards and yanked the door shut. Padlocking it from the outside. Johnny ran at the door and slammed his shoulder against the door.

"Let us out! Hey! Come back! You won't get away with this!" He paused and strained his ears to hear on the other side, but could detect no movement. Finally he turned around and looked at the room they were in. The windows were barred and shuttered and the locked door was the only one in the room. He finally turned to Mike. He had his back to him and was breathing slow and deep. Johnny took a step forward.

"Mike, pal, you ok there?" He asked, stepping in front of him. He immediately saw that Mike was in pain from the way his jaw was clenched and his breaths were coming out in soft hisses.

"Fine, John." He ground out.

"No, no your not. Sit down. Maybe I can work these ropes loose off of you and you can get me loose, it'll be a start anyway."

So they both sat down with their backs to each other and Johnny tried to make something of the knots.

"You know, you must have a talent for finding the crazies." Johnny said, trying to cheer Mike up a little, but also knowing that his response would tell him more about how he was feeling. The only response was a grunt. "No, I'm serious, two looney dads, both trying to protect something. In one week. When we get home we are gonna have quite a story to tell!"

"John! They could be planning on killing us and all you can think about is that this is gonna make a great story for the guys? Ah! Ow! Stop! Your making it worse!" Johnny pulled his hands away and turned to face Mike. He definitely looked scared. Johnny had never seen Mike lose his cool. He had always been calm and confident. But he had to admit, he was freaked out right then as well. He was only keeping it together because he knew if they were going to find a way out, it would have to be him. But Mike was hurt and completely unable to help. He was struggling just to keep his breathing even. Johnny knew it would be more unsettling for him.

"Hey, man, it's gonna be ok. We'll get outa here. Don't worry about it." Johnny said encouragingly.

"Yeah, all we need is a plan right?" Mike said.

Almost an hour had passed and both men were sitting on the floor with their backs propped against the wall when the door was unbolted and opened. Johnny glanced at Mike and was relieved to see that Mike seemed like his regular casual self. Not afraid of anything, not worried about who was coming in, or why. Maybe he had a plan to get them out of this mess. But before he could ask, the younger boy held the door open while a pretty girl in denim shorts and a tank top stepped into the room. The door shut and Johnny smiled admiringly. Cranking up the Gage charm that had brought him quite a bit of attention with the ladies in the recent past.

"Hi, miss, I'm Johnny. What's a pretty girl like you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" He said, hoping to get her on their side enough to at least help them out.

She let her eyes go over Johnny and rest on Mike.

"Hi," she smiled as she squatted down to be on eye level with him. "Daddy wanted me to bring you boys some water. It's a real scorcher out today." She untwisted the cap on a bottle of water and helped him drink it. "I'm Margie, Margie Winters. What's your name?"

"Mike." He said.

"Just Mike? Don't you have no last name?"

"You just used a double negative, and it's Stoker." He said coolly.

"Well," she said. "Aren't you a good liar. Daddy knows who you really are. You can tell me the truth."

Johnny leaned forward. Maybe a bit more information was forthcoming.

"And who do you think we are?" He asked.

"You're the Thomas brothers. Everyone knows the Sawyers called you two to come help out their side. Daddy found your rifle in your Jeep."

"Their side? What are you talkin' about and what is going on around here?" Johnny exploded.

Margie glared at Johnny, but turned back with a sweet smile when Mike spoke again.

"Margie, we really don't know what is going on. I am Mike Stoker, and we both work for the fire department."

"What about the rifle?" she asked sharply.

"That's my hunting rifle. I was planning on doing some hunting while we were down here." Johnny said. Margie glanced over her shoulder at him and turned back to Mike.

"If you are who you say you are, then you don't have nothin' to worry about. And I'll tell you what's goin' on. The Winters family and the Sawyer family is havin' a feud.* And right now we're losing. They already got three of us and we ain't got none of theirs. Unless you two are theirs."

"You mean the Sawyers have killed three people?" Mike asked, surprised.

"No, thankfully they ain't killed, but they were injured. We needed something to get us ahead so maybe they'd listen to reason, so we figured when their cousins the Thomas brothers came through, we'd just snatch 'em and then they'd have to listen to what we say."

Mike frowned, "And if they don't?"

"Then I reckon daddy's gonna kill you." She said with a dramatic sigh.

"Ok, wait, I have my wallet in my back pocket, that'll prove who we are!"

Margie raised an eyebrow and said "ok, get up so I can get it." She grasped his upper arm to help him up, but the movement sent a stabbing pain through his wrist and he flinched and pulled away. "Hey, are you hurt? Why didn't anyone tell me? I'm not a doctor, but I've done plenty of fixing up injuries. Where are you hurt?"

"It's his wrist." Johnny said. "It's broken and those ropes are making it worse."

"Broken, does daddy know he did that?"

"He didn't break it, it was already broken. But yeah, when he sorta tossed me around earlier, he grabbed that wrist specifically. He knew it was injured."

"Yeah and it's been hurting' him ever since. But I don't think there's anything you can do for it. Except, it would probably be more comfortable if he were untied. And he can't really hurt anyone with his arm busted up like that anyway." Johnny pointed out.

"Well, I can't promise anything, but I'll ask daddy if it would be alright." She said, looking deep into Mike's eyes. "You know, if you really are who you say you are, I'm gonna be real pleased."

"Why?" Mike asked. Johnny opened his mouth to say something snarky about how lucky he would be to have such a pretty girls attention, but Margie replied before he could put his foot in his mouth.

"Well Mr. Mike Stoker, has anyone ever told you you're handsome before?" She asked.

Mike glanced at Johnny, and then shifted his attention back to the girl, but said nothing.

"I've had folks tell me I'm pretty," she said softly, moving in closer to him. "but I never met anyone that I wanted to hear it from before. Do you think I'm pretty?"

Johnny almost snickered at the look of surprise on Mikes face. At least his attention was off his wrist for the moment.

"Uh," was all he said at first, but then he shifted back from her and said, "look, no offense, but I'm not gonna try to hit on the daughter of that big brute of a dad you've got. The one that is literally holding my friend and me hostage right now."

Margie put on her best pouty face and stood up. "I'll go speak with daddy about easin' up on you a little."

Ten minutes passed and the door opened again, this time admitting the three brothers and two other men. One of the men was wearing a police officers uniform, but from the fact that it was neither tucked in, ironed, or in any way resembling professionalism, Johnny immediately assumed that he was working for the Winters family, or was in fact part of the family. Margie stepped past them and went over to crouch in front of Mike.

"Daddy said we can untie you." She said with a smile.

No way had it been that easy, Mike thought, glancing at Johnny who looked just as unbelieving.

The two older boys yanked Mike up to his feet and turned him around so they could untie the ropes. Ben took Mike's wallet and then went over to Johnny and took his. Rifling through it quickly, he took out whatever cash was in them and shoved the wallets in his pants pocket.

"Give me your left hand and step over next to this window." The officer ordered as soon as Mikes hands were free. He looked up and saw it. Yep, the guy had a pair of handcuffs. Johnny let out a sigh of frustration as the officer locked the cuff down on Mikes left wrist and secured the other cuff to one of the metal bars in the window.

Margie stepped forward as the others moved toward the door.

"I hope that's a little better for you anyway. I told daddy to check your wallets for ID, so Ben is gonna bring them to him." She said gently, putting her hand on his arm. To Johnny's surprise, Mike did something then that was very unlike him. He caught her arm just as she turned away. She turned back to look at him.

"It's, it's much better. Thank you." The sincerity in his voice was drawing her closer and he pulled her close with his free arm. Their lips met and she leaned into him as his hand moved from her shoulder up behind her neck till it cradled her head. A moment later, he broke the kiss and she stepped back, surprised and delighted before turning and hurrying away.

Johnny closed his mouth from where it was hanging open after a moment and finally he sputtered out "Mike! What in the world? Are you in love with that crazy chick? I mean her dad has you handcuffed to a window bar. Which, might I add, means you now have to stand up until they decide what to do with us and that could, be..." he trailed off as Mike opened the cuff and stepped away. "How'd you do that?" He asked, voice rising in surprise.

"Well, that kiss was necessary and profitable." Mike said, holding up a bobby pin. He crouched down behind Johnny and started working the ropes free.

"Wait! Wait, are you saying that the only reason you kissed a beautiful girl was to get at her bobby pins? Man! Mike, you're crazy. No wonder you're not married." Johnny rambled.

"Actually, I was married. That's why I don't fall for beautiful women anymore Johnny. I sorta learned the hard way."**

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not saying women are bad. Or even that there isn't the right woman for me somewhere, but I learned not to trust women, especially not right away." Mike said, his voice dropping at the end.

"Johnny stood up and rubbed his wrists where the ropes had been. "I hadn't realized you'd been married before. What did she do to you?" He asked gently.

Mike turned his back on Johnny and looked at the window. After a while, he finally responded, "She uh, took our three year old daughter and left the country. I didn't even know about it until I got back home from work and she was gone. I got the bill of divorcement about a month later. No reason. I thought we were great, but she met another man, and left to be with him." Mike drew his sleeve across his eyes and cleared his throat. "Looks like the only way outa here is up." He said, changing the conversation on purpose.

Johnny glanced up at the ceiling. There was a tile that could be removed to get into the attic. The one place the Winters had overlooked.

"Hey Mike, one of us is gonna have to lift the other up, then we'll have to pull the other up with them."

"Ok, you first."

Johnny glared at Mike.

"How am I gonna pull you up with a busted arm?" Mike asked. He knelt so Johnny could climb on his shoulders. Johnny sighed and climbed up, grabbing the edge, he heaved himself up and then turned to give Mike a hand up.

"Get back! Cover the hole." Mike hissed as he heard the door start to open. "They're coming."

"What? I'm not leaving you..." the door was thrust open and Mr. Winters two older boys and three others came in.

"Hey! They're getting away!" One of them yelled. Ben ran forward and shoved Mike back against the wall. He raised his shotgun and pointed it at Mike's chest.

Mr. Winters walked in just behind them and looked around.

"Hey, you up there!" He called. "I know you can hear me. I'm not going to threaten your friend to make you come back. I know it won't work, so I'll say this. Go on, leave, but when you get the the Sawyers home, tell them that I've got their cousin Matt, and that I want to have a meeting with Sawyer tonight. And he's to bring no weapons. Otherwise, this boy dies. Hey! You hear me up there?"

"Yeah, I heard you." Johnny snarled. He turned and hurried away through the rafters.

"Alright boys, get him cuffed to the window again." He said. He bent and picked up the bobby pin from the ground, and turned to where his daughter stood watching. "And let that be a lesson to you. Don't act like a hussy and men won't use you. You played right into his hand, and gave him just what he wanted."

Margie turned and hurried away sobbing. Mike felt bad for using her like that, but it hadn't been real love on her part, and it was better than thinking there was something when there wasn't. But it had also lost him the only inside help he could get. And Johnny was gone, to try to convince a family to do something that would keep him alive while knowing that he was a complete stranger.

About an hour passed before the door opened again. Margie peeked in before slipping inside.

"Everyone else is having dinner." She said, she wasn't looking at him but rather at the floor.

"Margie?" Mike said. "I'm sorry. I don't expect you to believe me, but I am sorry. I wasn't going to risk asking you and you saying no."

"I, I understand that now. I was practically inviting you to do it and you took advantage of my stupidity."

"I wasn't trying to hurt you."

Margie stepped forward, and pulled a Bobby pin from her hair. Reaching up on tiptoe, she kissed him on the cheek and placed the Bobby pin in his hand.

"Trust me?" She asked.

Mike only hesitated a moment before using the pin to pick the lock on the cuffs.

She went to the door and quietly opened it, looking around before beckoning him to follow her. Stepping out into the hall, she led him down the corridor and held up her hand for him to stop.

"Everyone is eating dinner right in the next room. The only way out is through the front door."

Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Alright," She said. "I have a plan. I'll go in there and cause a distraction. As soon as they're all watching me, slip through the door. There is one man keeping guard at both entrances to town, so I suggest you stay out of sight."

With that she stepped into the main room and went across to the dinner table.

"Daddy, do you want more pie?" She asked, taking his plate. She hurried around the table and, letting the plate slide from her hands, it crashed to the floor. Her dad jumped and looked at her.

"What is wrong with you?" He growled. "Clean that up and get me another plate."

There was a moment where everyone was watching, and Mike ducked through the front door. Just before he pulled it closed, his and Margie's eyes met, and he nodded his thanks.

Mike jogged toward the end of town, keeping in the late evening shadows as much as possible. Soon he saw the guard, but his back was to him. He stayed back, considering his next move. Before he could make a decision, the door to the motel opened and the men came out, carrying their shotguns.

"Alright boys. He can't have gotten far. Search the town!" Winters said. Mike glanced around. Now that he was free he wasn't about to get caught again. He went along the wall of the house he was next to and tried the windows. Near the back, one was open. He pushed it up, climbed in and locked the window behind him. The house was empty, and he went up the stairs and found the trapdoor leading to the attic. He climbed the steps and shut the door behind him. The attic had a low ceiling and was cluttered with things that were out of use at the time. He had to stoop when walking so he wouldn't hit his head on the ceiling. Going across to the small window at the end of the attic, he looked down on the town, and could see everyone milling around searching for him. Just then the guard called out and Winters turned to him.

"Sawyers!" The guard called.

Winters motioned his men to come stand with him while the truck came closer.

Forty minutes earlier

Johnny had been alternating between walking and jogging. The sun was already lowering in the west, and he didn't want to waste time. Up ahead, another town came into view, and from what he could see, it was almost identical to the one he had just left. The only difference was, there were no barriers. As he got closer, he saw two men sitting on the front porch of the general store. They were smoking cigars and had rifles laying across the knees. One of the men saw Johnny and nudged the other to get his attention. They stood up, rifles pointed at the ground.

"Are you the Sawyers?" Johnny asked.

"We're some of them. Who are you?"

"My name is Johnny. Johnny Gage. I need to speak to your leader."

"I'm Pete, this is Elmo. He'll bring you to see old man Sawyer." The younger man said. The other man looked to be in his mid to late forties, with dusty colored hair. He led Johnny across the street to the cafe, and opened the door.

"Jeff," He said, stepping over to a table occupied by about fifteen men, all armed with rifles. "This guy just walked into town asking to see you."

Jeff looked up, and nodded. He gestured toward an empty chair.

Introductions were made and Johnny got down to business.

"The Winters have my friend Mike. They think his name is Matt Thomas."

A murmur went around the room and Jeff Sawyer held up his hand.

"The Thomas brothers got in this morning. This here is Matt." He dropped his hand on the shoulder of a young man dressed as a clergyman. "And this over here is Vince." He pointed past Matt to another young man dressed the same as his brother.

Vince leaned forward.

"What do the Winters want?" He asked.

"They said that they want a meeting with Jeff. They said to bring no weapons, and if you don't do it, they'll kill him."

"I would laugh at those ridiculous demands, except I believe him. He would kill your friend."

"I'll go." Matt said, pushing his plate back and standing.

"You'll do no such thing. Sit down." Jeff snapped.

"What do you want us to do? You brought us here to help, Well here we are. He's giving us an opportunity to talk. Maybe this stupid feud can be resolved once and for all."

"He's right." Vince said. "I'll go with him."

Jeff threw his napkin down on his plate.

"Oh all right. But I'm coming with you."

The three men stepped outside with Johnny following. Jeff spoke briefly with one of the men standing outside and then headed over to a pickup truck and opened the door. Johnny and Vince climbed in the back of the tuck while Jeff and Matt sat up front. It only took ten minutes driving before the Winters town came into sight. They could see all the men moving around, but when they spotted the truck, they all formed a line at the end of town.

"Here goes nothing." Vince said as Jeff stopped the truck a hundred yards back from the group of men.

They climbed out of the truck and started towards the Winters, stopping several yards back.

"Aaron Winters!" Jeff called.

Mr. Winters stepped forward and Jeff and the Thomas brothers met him in the middle.

"Aaron, your fool trick didn't work. These are the Thomas brothers."

Winters frowned.

"Well, you did come. Why?" He asked.

"Because we want this fool feud to be over. The Thomas boys think we can talk to you. Maybe you'll listen for once."

"Alright." Winters said. "But not in the heat, let's go inside where it cooler."

Jeff nodded and they went across to the motel. Margie set out glasses of cool water for them and they all sat down at the table.

While they talked, Johnny kept glancing down the hall. He wanted to go check on Mike.

From what was said, he learned that the feud had started over a contest in which it was unclear who had won, so the prize was not given out, neither side was pleased with the result and stood their ground saying that they had won the competition. so it resulted in the families being unfriendly and eventually they had taken to shooting every time they saw each other.

"So how long has this been going on?" Johnny interrupted.

"About eight months." Jeff said. "If we can get it resolved today I will be a happy man."

"So would I." Aaron said. "But one of us is going to have to agree to being the loser."

"It's a matter of principle now, nothing more." Jeff said.

"If I could suggest something." Johnny said. "Why don't you have the competition again and let that end the argument."

Jeff and Aaron looked at each other.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know." Aaron said. "Let's do it. Tomorrow morning."

They stood and shook hands. At that moment the door opened and Aaron's sons came in pushing Mike in front of them.

"Look who we found Pa." they said.

Mike looked at Johnny and the small gathering at the table.

"Let him go, boys." Aaron said. "Sit down boy, this concerns you."

Mike stepped over to where Johnny was sitting and sat down next to him.

"Hey Mikey, see, I came back for you." Johnny said with a grin.

"Yeah, thanks. Don't call me that." Mike said.

Aaron called for Margie, and sent her to bring some dinner for everyone. Everyone noticed that she lingered longest while giving Mike his plate.

The next morning, Aaron stepped outside with his sons. Mike and Johnny were getting ready to leave. Aaron handed Johnny's rifle back to him.

"I am sorry about the misunderstanding." He said. "And, well, if you're ever in the area, come by to see us. We owe you for helping us resolve this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out their wallets. "Ben told me that he checked your IDs and said that you were the Thomas boys. I had him dig these out of the garbage this morning. And I made him put your money back in them."

"Well, I'm just glad everything is finally cleared up. Hey, can you point us in the direction of the Shenandoah springs?" Johnny asked.

"Well, the fastest way is keep going to way you were going when you met us. You'll run into signs for it within about fifteen miles."

"Thanks." Johnny shook his hand and hopped in the Land Rover. Mike was about to get in as well when Margie hurried over.

"Mike." She was twisting her hair with her fingers. "Thanks. Thanks for everything." She reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth, and ducking her head, she hurried away. Mike climbed in the Land Rover and Johnny started the engine and drove away.

"Well," Mike said. "I won't be sorry if I never hear of them again."

"Yeah, they're all crazy, huh?" Johnny said.

About two hours passed and they had finally arrived at their destination.

Shenandoah springs wasn't a big town, but it had its own police station, and three churches. They stopped in front of the automotive shop. They walked in and saw a big burly man who looked to be about 40. He looked up from the car he was working on.

"Mike!" He boomed. He immediately came over. He had a distinct limp, evidence of why he had had to leave the fire department.

He grabbed Mike in a hug that knocked the wind out of him.

"Well, I was beginning to think you'd never get here. How's the arm by the way?" He asked.

"Healing." Mike said. "We got a little lost on the way here."

Johnny just rolled his eyes.

"Well, come on. I'm not the best cook, but I have some lunch if your hungry."

"Starved." Johnny said. They went across the street to Will's house, and he brought out some sandwiches and chips.

"So you were Mike's parter when he was a boot?" Johnny asked.

"Yep! I practically taught him everything he knows. If you'll believe it though, he was the easiest boot I ever did break in."

Mike's eyebrow went up. "That's not what you told me." He said.

"Well no. At the time I couldn't. I didn't want you to get a big head. You were to good of a kid."

They spent the rest of the meal catching up and Johnny learned quickly that Will never ran out of things to say. They were nearly finished with lunch when Mike interrupted a long winded story and asked, "so, Will, what did you need me to do? I mean, I doubt you just wanted to have lunch and catch up."

"No, you're right." Will said, leaning forward in his chair. Looking like he had a secret to share. "You see, there's this girl. I really like her. But she is so much younger than me, and I just don't know how to get her interest. You have a way with ladies. I've seen it to many times."

Johnny would have laughed out loud, but he had seen that side of Mike for the first time just the day before.

"You want me to talk her into dating you?" Mike asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah! Something like that. I don't know what to say to her. She comes in every week on Tuesday. Which is why I'm so glad you're finally here. Today is Tuesday and she'll be in town anytime now. Will you try? Please?"

"Fine." Mike sighed. "Just point her out."

"Yes!" Will exclaimed. "Come on. You can see her from my shop when she goes to the store."

They headed back across the street and sat down in front of Will's shop. He kept talking and about thirty minutes later, he pointed.

"There she is. Isn't she something?" Mike looked where he was pointing.

He stood up. "Here goes nothing." He stepped out into the street. The girl looked up and Johnny nearly laughed out loud. It was Margie Winters. Mike didn't let his surprise show as Margie ran across the street and wrapped him in a hug.

"Oh Mike! I didn't know you were here." She exclaimed.

"Why, you've been crying. What's wrong?" Mike asked.

She wiped her eyes quickly.

"Well, daddy and Mr Sawyer decided to have the competition again so they could resolve this stupid feud, and it was a tie. Again. Just like it was before. So they're back to feuding."

Authors note

ok, so if you read this far, that's awesome. Thank you! I have trouble writing stories that I like, and will write entire stories only to delete and start all over. But I liked this one, so hopefully it was at least decent. I know my grammar is probably not wonderful, but I have always struggled with that. If anyone wants to lend a helping hand I would be grateful. Also, I can only get to the library once a week, so if I don't see your reviews right away, they will still be appreciated when I do get to see them.

* I looked and as far as I could tell, the real family feuds took place almost only in the 1800s, at least one lasting into the early 1900s. But, assuming that, emotions getting out of hand, in the back woods, someone might have started shooting at their neighbor and started a rift between families that resulted in a mini feud. So for this story, I'm just making believe that it did even though it probably isn't very likely.

** When Mike mentions being married before and hurt by his lady, this is a reference to my own life. I learned that trust shouldn't be given out readily even if someone else seems completely sincere in there love to you. But I can still look ;)


End file.
